The Rightful Heir
by Take-bamboo
Summary: Kagome knew she has extraordinary powers and abilities, but it was a different story to learn that her family was not as ordinary as she thought. A chance meeting with a Common Welsh Green turned her world upside down as she learnt about the secrets of her father and the magical community. Every choices made, whether good or bad, would forever affect the one who follows it.
1. Accidental Magic

It was an incident. No one know what happened and how did it happened.

Kagome was trying hard to study for her coming English literature electives examinations in high school when a group of students sitting on the table in front of her in the library was busy laughing and chatting on the newest gossips from a magazine.

She started attending high school in April. She could not believe how fast she moved on with her normal life and left the past behind. The Shikon Jewel was gone. It seemed like a dream since she left the Feudal Era, yet whenever she saw the scar on her side, she was constantly reminded it was not a dream and it had happened. She decided to distract herself and make herself busy by staying extra hard in high school. She did want to go to a good university and if possibly study abroad. Her father was from England and she was thrilled that the school offered English literature electives. Her father had spoken to her about Shakespeare and Charles Dickens when she was young and she loved them.

Mr Higurashi taught English at a public school in Takayama and had finished his contract the previous year. He returned to the Higurashi shrine and started teaching part-time at a private institute near the neighbourhood. He was delighted with the arrangement because he could spend more time with his family, especially his children. He was seldom home when his children were younger and was grateful for his supportive wife and father-in-law. He could speak Japanese fairly fluently but he insisted to speak only English, his mother tongue with his children. His wife could speak both languages equally fluently but his father-in-law could only understand Japanese. Therefore, they decided to speak only Japanese at home but he kept to English when he was with his children.

Inuyasha was rather rude when he first met Mr Higurashi. Kagome was giving her father a warm welcome hug when Inuyasha busted the door and threatened the older man to leave the young priestess alone. Inuyasha's expression was priceless when he found out that the older man who was supposedly harassing the young priestess was indeed Mr Higurashi. Kagome reckoned it was the same look when they were introduced to Sesshoumaru's mother.

She really needed to stop thinking on the past. It was over and she was never ever going back to the Feudal Era. Focusing back on the text of Macbeth, the high pitched squeals of the girls distracted her again. It was annoying and she was trying to decipher the old ancient texts, "Fair is foul, and foul is fair.  
>Hover through the fog and filthy - "<p>

'_Oh my god! Look at those abs'_

_- _What the-

'_I can't believe they are together!' _

-Oh for Merlin's sake. This is a library!- Kagome looked up from her book and glared at the table.

"Silencio!" she exclaimed, mimicking the tone and command her English teacher would use to quieten the class. As if there was an invisible source of magic, the library returned to its quiet and peace, safe for the scratching of pens on the paper and occasional rustling of books being turned. The group of four who were making noises stared at each other jaw opened, fingering and gesturing at each other. Whilst, the rest of the students in the library stole a glance at the group in quiet amusement and got back on their school work, grateful for the quietness.

Kagome shrugged her shoulder, she did not know what caused that. It was definitely _not_ her. Maybe the girls on the front table took her hint or her prayer was answered. She returned to her texts, contented with the quiet and peaceful late afternoon. Perhaps there was more about her that she did not know but for now she did not care.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Charles Weasley was a busy man. He had traveled to Europe to seek supporters for the Order of Phoenix and recently received an assignment to transport a Common Welsh Green in Japan back to England. The dragon was on loan to the Mahoutokoro School of Magic in Japan for twenty years and it was time to return it to the higher mountain regions in Wales. So far, the Welsh Green dragon was fairly cooperative for there was no mishaps -_yet-. _The Ministry of Magic was very careful and meticulous with the planning of the return route to transport the precious native dragon back to its homeland, across the continents. No one would see them in this early hours. Not in some dense forest, uninhabited by dwellings. Well, no one but a young lady, dressed in muggle clothing, standing dangerously way too close to the Common Welsh Green.

Charles first instinct was to stupefy the young lady and then obviate her memories. However, upon closer inspection, she certainly did not act like most muggles when they came face to face with a real-living dragon. She was looking at the Welsh Green in awe, not frightened but excited. Her eyes glowed and looked as if she was longing for something. The Welsh Green was looking at her in a similar fashion but Charles knew very well what it meant. Before the young lady could do anything drastic to cause harm to herself or the dragon, Charles stepped forward with a bucket full of lamb meat he brought from his tent. It was feeding time for the Welsh Green and he did not want to take any chance for the dragon to devour the lady. It certainly was hungry and swallowed a lamb whole as soon as it got hold of its feed.

"Is she yours?" a clear voice spoke.

It took him a while to register that the young lady had indeed spoken to him, in his native tongue, asking him a question about the female Welsh Green. Then, Charles wondered, how she knew about dragons, let alone identify one's gender.

"No, she belongs to the Ministry of Magic in England. I am in charge of transporting her safely back to Wales."

The young lady merely nodded her head and said, "She is beautiful. I suppose most dragons have a fiery temper."

"All dragons, actually. You cannot tame a dragon," said Charles and he stretched out his hand. "I am Charles Weasley, pleased to meet you."

"Higurashi Kagome, pleased to meet you too," Kagome replied as she gave him a firm handshake.

"Miss Higurashi, pardon my rudeness, may I ask why you are here?" _- in the forest alone in the early morning-_

Kagome did not seem offended and answered, "I am actually on my way to school, you see, I take an hour to go to school, so I usually left home at five in the morning. I was just walking down the shrine stairs when I felt an unfamiliar aura, so I looked up and saw _her _flying towards the forest. Then I followed, I was curious. It has been a long while since I saw a dragon."

"You are a student from Mahoutokoro School of Magic, then?" Charles asked causally, letting his guard downs. Charles was not sure the reason he trusted Kagome to share with her about the magical world. Perhaps, he supposed she was not a muggle but a witch with magical abilities. Muggles could not sense another being's aura after all.

"Mahoutokoro? I have never heard of the school. I am attending Shudo High School," answered Kagome, pointing to her school badge on her blazer. "Wait, did you just mentioned magic twice?"

"Yes."

"Magic is real in this world too?"

Charles thought it was strange that she said "this world". What other world would she be living? So he clarified, "You mean the Muggle world?"

"I am afraid I do not know the meaning of 'Muggle'."

"Muggle is a person who lacks any sort of magical ability and was not born into the magical world," Charles explained.

"Oh, I guess I am not a Muggle then?" said Kagome tentatively. "My family are born priests or priestesses and has guarded the Higurashi Shrine for many generations."

"Yes, you are definitely not a muggle. You can sense aura. There is no doubt you are a witch."

"Witch? I am a priestess but to call myself a witch? Is that what they call magical people in England?"

"Yes and I am a wizard," said Charles proudly and pleased to know that he need not use magic to alter her memories on witnessing the Common Welsh Green.

"Please tell me I am dreaming," said Kagome dramatically as she prattled on. "Of course I am. I have only met magical beings in the other side. Wake up, Kagome. This is just another fantasy of the world you dearly missed. –Ouch- that hurts - Wait, it is not supposed to hurt. Look, the green dragon is still there and the wizard as well. Great, just great. My imagination must have gone wilder after reading all the texts on the three witches in Macbeth to create a magical creature and a wizard from the other side of the globe telling me that I am a witch. I've got one more scene to review before I reach school. I need to wake up!"

Charles stared at the queer girl who spoke in English for a while and upon pinching herself on the cheek, continued to rumble on in a foreign language, he guessed it was Japanese. He was clueless on what she was saying but caught a word or two, 'Macbeth' and 'witch'.

"I think you can stop pinching your cheek, Miss Higurashi,"said Charles as if pacifying a child. "You are quite awake."

"What? Oh right, I am so sorry Mr Weasley," said Kagome as she removed her hand from her cheek, leaving a red mark. "You and the dragon are not an epitome of my imagination?"

"No, you are not definitely not dreaming. This is a true living dragon, a Common Welsh Green."

The Welsh Green had just finished its last piece of raw lamb and licked its lips smugly. Then it looked at the two small creatures on his feet.

"How can this be?" whispered Kagome, still unable to comprehend the situation. "I thought magic only belonged to the other world."

"Perhaps you should ask your parents. You mentioned they are magical people," said Charles as he dismissed her comment on the 'other world' and picked up the empty bucket.

"Well, I suppose," said Kagome and she glanced at her watch. It was a quarter past five. "You must be a busy person, Mr Weasley and it's been nice talking to you."

"Likewise, Miss Higurashi."

"Well, I've got a train to catch."

"That is understandable but I have a request to ask for you not to whisper a word about our meeting."

"You have my word," said Kagome and she waved to Charles as she began making her way out of the forest, "Goodbye Mr Weasley. Goodbye, dragon. Have a safe trip and good morning!"

"Thank you and I bade you farewell."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kagome was pleasantly surprised to find her father at home when she came back from school. Buyo brushed against her legs at the doorway as she changed into her pair of slippers. She picked up Buyo and said, "You _are_ heavy, Buyo." The cat simply purred and settled on her hands lazily. She walked to the kitchen and greeted her father who was preparing dinner. Her mother had gone to the hospital with Grandpa for his annual health check-up. Meanwhile, Souta was not in the house, probably loitering near the Higurashi Shrine.

"How is your day?" Mr Higurashi asked.

"Fine. I have a test for Shakespeare's sonnets tomorrow."

"You can ask me if you need help. Dinner will be ready shortly. Take your shower before that."

Mr Higurashi had been tutoring his children on English literature and language since they were young. It was no surprise that Kagome did well for her English language examinations for her junior high school finals despite her frequent visits to the Feudal Era. Her knowledge in this subject was above the average of the Japanese students and she was often questioned for her native accent when speaking English, an envy of many students and teachers alike.

"Yes, Papa," said Kagome. She contemplated on placing Buyo on the mat in the living and headed for the shower but she wanted answers. So, she asked the question, "Do you know what a Common Welsh Green is?"

"Where do you hear that from?" asked Mr Higurashi distantly, cracking an egg and beating it. Kagome could not tell if he was tensed or surprised at her question.

"From a book on mythology in English literature," Kagome lied, hopefully her father did not catch it.

"I see," said Mr Higurashi. "A Common Welsh Green is a mythical creature or simply a dragon. It is said to be a native of Wales and nests in the higher mountain regions. That's all I know. Is this information helpful for your schoolwork?"

"Yes, it is helpful," said Kagome and she thanked her father before she went upstairs to her room.

She had a nagging feeling that her father knew something. Well, the conversation could wait.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Souta sulked under the old ancient tree. It happened again, he had touched the pencil case of his classmate which turned into a lizard. It was definitely not him. That must be a prank of his classmate but instead he was given a detention. His teacher could not comprehend the reason he was behaving mischievously for the past weeks but he was not. Those little 'pranks' and 'tricks' were not of his doings, he could not have done it on purpose. Then, there was a time when he was playing softball and the ball literally flew to him.

"_Sensei! Souta did it again! He cheated!"_

"_I did not," Souta exclaimed._

"_You did," said the opponent team member._

"_I did not!" _

"_Did too! You made the ball move towards you, you freak!"_

"_I am not a freak," Souta shouted. _

_At that, a tennis ball flew across the field and hit the opponent team member on the head, knocking him out. The students practicing tennis at the tennis court next to the softball pitch, looked at them bewildered. _

"_Higurashi Souta!" the softball coach bellowed._

"_I did not do anything, Sensei," Souta said, trying to explain what happened. _

For the incident, he was given a warning and his parents got a call from the school principal. Fortunately, the boy hit by the tennis ball was not seriously injured. Souta would never forgive himself if he was indeed the one who caused anyone harm.

"Souta, what are you doing here?"

Souta looked up and saw his sister standing in front of him. Her hair was still wet after the shower.

"Dinner is ready. Papa made hamburgers," said Kagome.

"Ok," replied Souta but made no move to get up.

"Did something happened in school?" Kagome asked as she took a seat beside her brother.

"Ken's pencil case turned into a lizard when I touched it."

"And?" said Kagome as she placed her arms around Souta. She knew enough about her brother's difficulties in school.

"My classmates are avoiding me," said Souta dejectedly as he rested his head on his sister's shoulder. "People called me names."

Kagome said gently, "I know. It is not your fault."

"I used to have friends in school. Now, no one wants to be my friend anymore."

Kagome hoped to ease her brother's pain and held him closer to her. "Do you believe there is magic in this world?"

Souta seemed startled by the question. "You mean this may be all because of magic? But I can't have performed magic. I am not a trained priest yet."

"There are other forms of magic," explained Kagome. "And I am not a priestess until I fell down the well. My powers were sealed, remember. Do you think there may be something magical about what happened in school?"

"I don't know. I just want these things to stop and I can be friends with Takashi, Ken and Aya again," said Souta, clearly confused and distressed by his sister's words.

Kagome wanted to tell him about her encounter with the dragon and the wizard but decided not to because she had promised not to speak a word about it. Instead, she held her brother's hand and said, "Let's head back to the house, shall we?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A/N My first attempt at writing HP/Inuyasha Crossover. Pairings undecided. Hope you enjoy reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.


	2. Dark Wizard

Mdm Higurashi was cleaning the living room when a raven flew inside the house and landed on the coffee table. At first sight, she thought it was a stray crow but it was larger and have pointed wings. And the black bird was making the same deep gurgling croak after it dropped the familiar looking post onto the coffee table, flapping its wings impatiently. Mdm Higurashi stopped her chores and picked up the letter, it was addressed to the parents of Higurashi Souta. The crest on the top right hand corner of the envelope indicated the post was from the Japan Ministry of Magic. This was the second letter she received from the Ministry of Magic in the month. She sat down on the sofa and read the letter in the post. The content were the same as the previous letter, informing them of the seriousness of their son's accidental magic among the non-magical community, the importance of their son to receive proper magical education and most of all the Mahoutokoro School of Magic will definitely welcome their son to their school despite their past decline to the offer. She looked up from the letter and was greeted with the sight of the raven hopping around her coffee table, poking at the hard surface with its beak. She folded the letter, placed it in her pocket and walked to the kitchen. In a short while, she was back with a plate of cut fresh fruits and offered it to the raven which happily ate the threat. The raven would stay until it received a reply from the recipient.

Her chores were forgotten as she sat back down on the sofa. She knew her children would inherit magical abilities but she did not want them to be involved in the Wizarding World, definitely not when there was impending war. Her first born did not show signs of accidental magic and mingled well in the non-magical communities. She and her husband thought it would be the same for their second born. However, the reason of their daughter's seemingly lack of magical abilities was her powers were sealed. With the Shikon Jewel destroyed, Kagome was still able to conceal and control her magical abilities. On the other hand, their son was showing signs of uncontrolled magical abilities to the extent the Ministry of Magic was wary of the situation. They wanted their children to live a normal life. They had shunned the magical community since they seek refuge in her home country during the First Wizarding War. It was a disconsolate and dreadful time, filled with sorrow and terror. She did not want her children to experience those dark times. She read articles on the speculation of the return of the Dark Lord and a Second Wizarding War in England. The British Ministry of Magic tried to dispel these rumors but she had known better. There was going to be war and she felt helpless that they needed to rethink of their decisions on keeping their children away from the magical community.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Albert Runcorn frowned deeply at the names on the report. He was the head of the project in charge of the transport of the Common Welsh Green dragon in Japan back to Wales. The team had planned fastidiously to avoid any eye-witnesses, whether it is wizards or witches or muggles. He trusted Arthur Weasley's son to do a decent job, now he knew better. Another reason for him to add for not seeing eye to eye with Arthur. The British Ministry of Magic were careful and had the background of the handful of eye-witnesses checked. It took a longer time since it involved other countries. Fortunately, all of them were wizards and witches. He could have rest the case but there was a name which caught his attention.

Higurashi Kagome, an underage witch from Japan who had not been attending any magical school. Nothing interesting, homeschooling was not illegal or frowned upon in the Wizarding community. Runcorn moved onto the next line, which revealed information about her parentage. Mother, Higurashi Akari, Japan, a pureblood witch, etc double-checked, nothing suspicious. Father, Richard Higurashi nee' Hughes, British, no other data, double-checked, no records found. Definitely suspicious.

In the British Wizarding register, there were three Richard Hughes but all of them were either too old or has long deceased to match the data. The Ministry waved it off that this Richard Hughes's record must have been lost during the First Wizarding War. In fact, the Ministry were still trying to find many of the birth-certificates, death records, court services reports, etc that was missing and lost during the war. Runcorn thought otherwise, he knew there was something shifty about this Richard Hughes. Hughes was a common muggle surname while Higurashi was a pureblood family name. He remembered working with Mr. Higurashi, an expatriate from Japan, who was a very kind and hard-working man. It was a long time ago before the war. There was no way a wizard from a respectable family would take up his wife's maiden name. Unless, he is a Muggle-born seeking refuge in a faraway land or a Squib. The information given from the Japan Ministry of Magic's side was not helpful at all, something about infringing the rights of her citizens.

There was only one way to find out about this Richard Hughes, which is to invite him back to England. If he were to decline this offer, it would only further confirm Runcorn's suspicion and Hughes would pay dearly for it. Without further ado, Runcorn took up a quill and began writing the letter.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

By the time Kagome reached home, there was a Raven and an Owl sitting on the window still of the living room. Buyo the cat was gazing at them lazily from the floor, first at the Raven on the left, then the Owl on the right and then back to the Raven. There was a couple of feathers scattered on the floor and clawed marks on the curtains. Unceremoniously, Kagome carried Buyo away from the large birds and moved the old cat to the balcony.

"Stay here, Buyo," said Kagome.

Buyo happily compiled as it hopped onto the cat scratcher in the balcony.

Kagome closed the sliding door and returned to the living room.

"You are home," said her mother who came down from the second floor. "Will you come to the dining room, there is something Papa and I need to tell you."

"Ok," said Kagome and followed her mother into the dining room. The Raven croaked at her as she walked passed the window still while the Owl gazed at her silently. Her father was already seated at the dining table and her mother took a seat beside him while Kagome sat across them.

"What are those birds doing in the house?" asked Kagome.

"They are mail bearers, employed by wizards to send messages. This is from the Japan Ministry of Magic and this one is from the British Ministry of Magic," answered Mr Higurashi promptly as he put forth two separate letters for Kagome to read.

Kagome scanned through both letters quietly and prudently. A while later, she placed the letters on the table and spoke smoothly, "So, you want to tell me Papa, you are a wizard and that makes me a witch and Souta a wizard. Souta will have to attend Mahoutokoro School of Magic to learn to control his magic abilities and I will have to go to England with Papa to register myself in the British Ministry of Magic while Papa fill up some missing records."

"Yes, you are right. I am glad you are taking this matter sensibly," said her father. Her mother looked evidently relaxed as well.

"Does Souta knows?" asked Kagome. She had not seen Souta only his shoes in the shoe-rack.

"Yes, he is a bit over-reactive. Don't worry, he will come around. Leave him be in his room for the time-being," said her father.

Kagome nodded and asked, "Do I have to attend Mahoutokoro School of Magic as well?"

"It is your choice. The Japan Ministry of Magic is not strict on this matter as long as you can control your magical abilities and not perform them carelessly among non-magical people," answered her mother.

Kagome thought for a moment. She did receive informal trainings from Kaede and she was confident to be able to control her spiritual powers in this world. There were no demons in this world which she gathered. Her family had theorized that the world she fell into was of another dimension. So, there was no strong reasons for her to attend a magical school to learn and strengthen her magic. As far as she was concerned, going to a magical school and involving herself in a world of magic sounded too adventurous and terrifying. It might brought back memories, some which are best left forgotten.

"I will stay in Shudo High School. Anyway, regarding the letter from the British Ministry, why isn't Souta mentioned?"

"The British Ministry of Magic probably didn't know the existence of Souta, nor should they know about you, Kagome. Your mother and I made sure of that," answered her father whose tone became serious. "Perhaps you can tell us why?"

Kagome looked at her father uncertainly and answered, "I don't know."

"Try again, young lady," said her father.

Kagome cringed at her father's voice, she could vaguely remember the last time her father was crossed with her. And for the first time, she felt guilty for chasing after the Common Welsh Green. If only it was a real dream.

"You have to understand, Papa. I swear not to say a word about it," said Kagome.

"Does it have something to do with the Common Welsh Green dragon?" asked her father who obviously remembered her question the other day.

Kagome nodded, not daring to say a word.

"You saw the dragon?" her father continued. "And there was someone from the Ministry with the dragon?"

Kagome nodded at both questions.

Her father fell silent when he got the picture.

Meanwhile, her mother looked anxiously at her husband and said, "We have to tell her. She needs to know what lies ahead."

"Yes, you can talk to her first. I need to think for a moment," said her father who got up and headed for the coffee making machine behind the dining table.

Her mother took over the conversation and asked, "Do you know why your father is angry?"

"Because the British Ministry of Magic knew about my presence because I have seen something which should not be seen, "answered Kagome, disliking the feeling of being treated as a child. "Why shouldn't the British Ministry of Magic know about us? Papa is a British, isn't he?"

"This is a serious matter and I don't expect you to understand the reasons of our doings," explained her mother. "Before you were born, there was a major conflict among wizards in Britain. Followers of the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and himself brought on their revolts against the British Ministry of Magic. Your father and I were lucky to escape during the midst of the war. We hid under Grandpa's protection. Yes, I am referring to your Grandpa. He may be senile sometimes but he once excelled in charms and spells you have yet to learn. Weeks later, the war ended due to the sudden disappearance of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named which led to the decline of his followers."

"Are you going to keep referring this whatever leader as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" asked Kagome, thinking it was a mouthful. So her parents had fled to Japan during the war.

"He is a dark and powerful wizard. It is too dangerous to refer to him by his chosen name," replied her mother.

"How so? He is dead, right?" said Kagome, perplexed by her mother's sudden fear of this dark wizard.

Her father came back with a cup of coffee and sat back on the chair.

"No, he is not dead. It turned out You-Know-Who was ripped from his body when he tried to murder a family. Somehow the infant he tried to kill lived. You-know-Who was unable to regain a permanent and physical body until recently, and that is why it is wise not to speak his name."

"But it is only a name, I don't hear people calling Naraku, You-Know-Who or whatever."

Her mother was flustered as she said, "Did you not hear me? You-Know-Who is a dark and powerful wizard, he would destroy almost everything we hold most dear to. His intentions are darker and more malicious than Naraku. Not to mention You-Know-Who is alive in _this_ world. There will be war. Nobody lived once he decided to kill them….nobody, except the boy who lived."

"I can see why you do not want to go back to England and keep us away from the British Ministry of Magic in times of war. But what about those years after You-Know-Who disappeared, you couldn't have known he was not dead, could you?" said Kagome. She settled with using the nickname of Voldemort, after all this wizard must be really evil if he could make Naraku sound like a saint.

Her parents faced each other and looked thoughtfully, as if contemplating on what to tell her.

Kagome disliked what she was feeling at the moment. It was difficult for her to find out that her parents were hiding secrets and information from her. She wanted to know everything. She knew it sounded childish and irrational. All parents keep secrets and not tell everything to their children. But she was not a child anymore, she was forced to grow up, become the guardian of the Shikon Jewel, fight against demons and ultimately destroy the Shikon Jewel. And forget about her decision of not going to a magical school. If this dark wizard was to harm her family, she would certainly need to learn more about this Wizarding world to help her parents to fight back and protect her family.

Eventually, her father began to speak, "I know You-Know-Who may still be mortal one day because I was a follower of the Dark Lord. We are called the Death-Eaters and I was a member of the inner circle."

Kagome certainly did not expect to hear this nor see the sinister tattoo on her father's left forearm when he rolled up his long sleeve.


	3. The Black Heir

Kagome felt she was in a dream. She was overwhelmed by the fact that she knew so little about her father. Everything, almost everything she knew about her father was a façade. Her father was a wizard and came from a very old and noble family, equivalent of aristocrats. He had served the Dark Lord, Voldemort (her father spell it out on a piece of paper), whom he admired and respected greatly in his youth. However, when he realized the extent to which the Dark Lord was willing to do to achieve his goals, he backed out and made a choice to cease his service. He was fortunate to escape from the Dark Lord and remained alive, living under a false name in a faraway country for years.

It was frightening. Kagome was certain neither her brother nor her would know about her parents' real identity, especially her father, if the Dark Lord had not gained back his power and returned to the wizarding world. She could imagine it must be way more difficult for Souta to handle this affair for he was still very young and sensitive. Even though, she was told Souta only knew enough details but not everything. Her parents still withheld some knowledge from her brother because of his young age. That made her pondered how much more information her parents were not telling her and secrets they were keeping. To be reasonable and understanding, she was not expecting them to tell her every single details for she had not done so to her family with regards to her adventure at the other side of the well. All things considered, her parents were relieved that she agreed with them on not wanting to be involved in any plans or affairs of the Wizarding World. However, fate was never fair, it brought things people never asked for and did not want.

Kagome stifled a yawn as she sat patiently in the main hall of the Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

She had a long day. She had arrived the previous night to London with her father. It had been two weeks since the arrival of the letters from the Ministry. Before she could adjust to the different time zone and grab some precious sleep, her father had waken her up early in the morning and after a light breakfast, they began an overloaded schedule for the day. They had gone to a small private bank opened by a wizard, whose patrons were both muggles, a term Kagome learnt in Britain, and wizards. At the private bank, her father retrieved a bag of items, mainly documents, which he explained later would be useful for the wizarding world. Then her father brought her to the Ministry of Registry where she was required to take a parentage test and register under the Britain Ministry of Magic. The procedure was simple and only required a drop of her blood and some magic. While one of the officer attended to her, her father submitted some documents on proving his real identity and took a similar test. The procedure took the whole morning and when they returned after lunch, Kagome received her new identification card administered by the British Ministry of Magic.

After that, her father took her to a place called Diagon Alley, where it was filled with more wondrous and strange things Kagome only ever dreamt. She could fully appreciate her father's reason for her to put on a black cloak since morning, so that they did not look inappropriately dressed among the wizards and other creatures. She did not need to attract more attention to herself in this strange world. Moreover, everyone in the magical community seemed to be on edge. Still she marveled at the sights of the alley. _Did a giant just walked passed her? And a shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, she know that name, perhaps Weasley is a common name in the wizarding world. _A few twists and turns, many nods and smiles from the shop keepers, her father bought her to one of the clothes shop, called Twilfitt and Tattings and ordered a tailored formal dress robe for her which was paid in sickles and galleons.

"For tomorrow's meeting in the headquarters of the Britain Ministry of Magic," explained her father.

Then her father led her to the North Side of Diagon Alley to another bank, called Gringotts Wizarding Bank, operated by goblins. After much skeptical looks and questionings and finally a little bit of magic to clear the doubts of the goblin at the counter, another goblin was called and led her father down some door and passageway to retrieve more peculiar things from the wizarding world. While Kagome was left at the main hall and she took a seat waiting for her father. She had been observing the grotesque dwarf-like goblin working meticulously at the counter, counting the money while attending to the patrons' enquiries for the past ten minutes. Her eye lids grew heavy and she stifled another yawn.

_Father is surely taking his time. _

Kagome was seriously thinking this whole thing was all a joke and the people in London were actually cooperating with her father's grand trick. She knew her father was a closeted jokester and he had come up with some pretty funny nonsense before, especially those that included the participation of Grandpa. Their pranks were rare but she still fell for them unknowingly most of the time. Come to think about it, the Raven and the Owl were exotic birds and a dark wizard more malicious than the half-demon, they were getting creative. And this place may well be a movie set up and props. And the 'Dark Mark' on her father's hand must be some tattoo inspired by Japanese mafias seen on dramas. How could her father, who was loving, charming caring and generous possibly be a Death-Eater? Next time, Papa would be saying he was a messenger from Planet X if he ever manage to build a realistic UFO or capture an extraterrestrial being. For now, she only wished to happily close her eyes and wake up again to find her father confessing to her that it was all a silly joke he wanted to play for a long time.

However, she knew it was not going to be the case. The officers at the Ministry of Registry had recognized her father when he showed them the documents. Apparently, he was on the top of the missing people lists. They immediately switched to speaking to him with an air of respect and processed their paperwork documented as urgent. There was even a reporter who came to interview her father in which Kagome found the whole situation bizarre. The British Wizarding World was literally making a federal case out of her father's return. She had not understood the social status her father, whose real name was Regulus Arcturus Black, held in the wizarding world.

Not to mention the old granny tailor at the Twilfitt and Tattings who fussed over her while showering praises to both her father and her and how it was a delight to be of use to the members of the Black family once again. She almost wanted to leave the shop when the old granny started showing her mountains of wizarding clothes for her to try on. There was no way she would need any more of the hideous long robes. She was utterly fine with wearing her usual outfits be it in the Feudal Era or this Wizarding World. Moreover, she was only going to be known as Kagome Lucretia Black for a couple more days in to the Britain Wizarding World and she would be back in Japan, or so she hoped. There were way too many things her father had yet explained to her about the world he grew up in.

Just as Kagome was going to close her eyes for a quick nap, her eyes caught sight of the silver hair of the patron who just stepped into the main hall. Her heart fluttered as she took a closer look at the tall man with silver. No. More like platinum or blond hair. _What are you thinking? He is not here, he is at the other side, remember? And there is no way he would wear black nor speaks English, silly me. _She cared not to hide her disappointment and stared at the new patron discretely. She noticed he had a pale, pointed face with cold grey eyes and he was carrying a walking stick with a snake head. She found it amusing when Mr Malfoy - she caught his name when the goblin greeted him- leaned on the walking stick. Sure, Malfoy looked older than her father but he did not seem too old to need a walking stick.

Brown met grey. Kagome quickly looked away, embarrassed at being caught staring. She heard Malfoy conversed with the goblin for a while more and then there was footsteps approaching the waiting area. From the corner of the eyes, she could tell it was Malfoy and not her father. Why is Papa taking such a long time? Malfoy took a seat across her and looked at her direction passively. Kagome could not tell what the man was thinking. It was not a crime to stare but the way Malfoy was looking at her made her felt as if she was reprimanded for doing something wrong. Oh right, he must be thinking why was she not in school, reasoned Kagome. She definitely did not expect to hear this when Malfoy addressed her.

"I beg your pardon, young miss, have I seen you before?"

_What the h-?! What is this wizard thinking? _The last thing she wanted was to be harassed or kidnapped or worse killed in this strange new world. Kagome saw his hand rested on the top of the snake head as he waited for her answer. Could he be one of the dark wizards? She shuddered at the thought.

She decided to feign indifference, going back to being the good girl following her parents' rule number one, 'Do not talk to strangers', while desperately hoping for her father's return. That did not seem to deter Malfoy and he spoke again with his thick English accent.

"Pardon me, do you not speak English?"

Again, Kagome ignored him. It was difficult because she understood the language and it was against her nature to being rude, especially to an elder. The awkward silence broke when the goblin called for Mr Malfoy and he walked up gracefully to the counter to collect a package. Then, he left the bank after wishing her a good day.

In return, Kagome gave him a nod of acknowledgement. She felt guilty for ignoring the wizard. He was polite and sincere. He may have children of her age and was merely striking up a conversation to pass time. She may indeed looked like someone he knew. After all, this was not the first time she was recognized as someone else. In the end, she blamed it on her lack of sleep, the sinister air of the old building and the dark resemblance of the snake on his cane that made her less friendly.

A couple of minutes passed and her father finally emerged back to the main hall. Her father was unsmiling and seemed to be in deep thought. Kagome noticed he did that a lot of times since he received the letter from the Ministry.

"Papa, is everything alright?" asked Kagome, forgetting about her frustrations for waiting such a long time, knowing that there must be good reasons for that. And feeling bad once more, for it was her curiosity that caused such anxiety on her parents.

"Yes, I will manage," answered her father, "Come, it's time for dinner."

"Are we going back to the hotel?" asked Kagome hopefully, wishing for a nice warm bath and the soft bed.

"It's been a long day but I am afraid there is a change in plan. I still have one more place to visit after that."

Kagome followed her father out of the bank and asked, "Do I have to go too?"

"Yes, it is not safe for you to be alone, not even in the hotel. I will worry."

"Alright," said Kagome, not wanting to argue with her father that he had indeed left her alone in the bank at the waiting room or the fact she was so tired she might fall asleep walking. "Where are we going after dinner?"

"House of my fathers."

That sparked her interest. Her father did mentioned about his family of four but he was not sure what happened to them. She thought he might learnt a thing or two about his family after returning to England.

"Are grandpa and grandma still alive?" asked Kagome.

"No, your grandfather passed away around the time when you were born and your grandmother passed away shortly after that."

"I am sorry, do you miss them?"

"Don't be. Yes, I do miss them. And it is my greatest regret that they were unable to know you or Souta."

"What about uncle? Is he still around?"

"Yes, from what I have gathered, your uncle is still very much alive."

"Are we meeting him? Is he staying in London or in grandparents' house?"

Regulus had learnt about his brother imprisonment and escape from the Azkaban. Too many uneventful events happened in his family and the wizarding world when he was not around. "No, we are not meeting him. I do not know of his whereabouts," replied Regulus.

"So why are we going to grandpa's house?"

"I am going to gain back my inheritance. As I was not around when your grandparents passed away, there are some complications with regards to the family inheritance, you see, your uncle has no more legal rights to the Black's properties and estates."

Kagome did not know whether to be shocked or horrified by this information. What would her uncle have done to deserve such treatment? "Why is that so?"

"I rather not talk about it. There is too much for you to understand. But if you must know, he left home at sixteen because of many disagreements with the family," answered Regulus gravely.

Kagome wondered what kind of disagreements her uncle had with the family to make him leave his family.

"Does it mean I will not get to meet him?" asked Kagome.

"I am afraid that is the case."

Kagome felt a suddenly disappointment of not being able to connect with her paternal family. She had traveled so far to England and she was not able to meet any of them. Reasons being her grandparents were no longer around, her uncle being estranged from the family and her father for being 'missing' for more than a decade.

"Will you meet uncle if you know where to find him?" asked Kagome, pondering over her father's relationship with his older brother.

"What a silly question you have asked, my dearest daughter," was her father's reply as he led her out of Diagon Alley.

A/N - story begin somewhere in April and May in the OTP, after that it will be loosely based on the rest of the HP series. Enjoy :)


	4. The Black Heir 2

Sirius Black was bored. His escape from Azkaban only to hide in his parents' old moldy neglected house was not any better. He hated his family, his parents' pure blood ideology and constant reminder that his idiotic brother who followed the family ideals was a better son. Now, he was the only direct line of male carrying the Black name, which made him the head of the Black family. In other words, he found himself owning the 12 Grimmauld Place, his parents' golds and many more, including the house-elves. He wanted and needed none of his family's money or inheritance. He was not like any of them and he hated being born into the Black family.

He could no longer recall the countless times he disagreed with his family. However, he remembered clearly the day when his naïve brother came home proudly with a poster of the Death-eaters during their school break. By the next school break, Regulus's room was filled with posters and articles of Voldermort and the Death-eaters. It disgusted Sirius very much and the family argued even more until Sirius could not stand it anymore and left the house, for good. Never would he thought of coming back to the house. The house was filled with too many bad memories and stunk of his family ideals. Yet, he did not have a choice, the house of his fathers was the safest hiding place from the Ministry and the Death-eaters. This was probably the only thing Sirius was ever thankful of to his family. Other than that, he was comforted by the fact his father was a reticent man and Regulus took over that trait. Moreover, it was pleasant to have his brother around, especially during family reunions and social events. He would certainly make a scene during those events, if not for his brother's calm presence.

Sirius thought it was strange to find so little belongings in the house that reminded him of Regulus. Regulus's room was still intact, filled with his minimal stuff, minus the posters and articles which Sirius got rid of the moment the house became the headquarters for the Order. Even though Sirius would never admit it, he cared for his brother deeply and missed him. He was disappointed when Regulus was sorted into Slytherin, his brother could do much better in Ravenclaw. With Regulus's exceptional mind, he excelled in both his studies and athletics, unlike Sirius who fall back on studies once a while. However, Sirius could have cared less. He did not need to have good grades to 'protect his family honours' as his mother always nagged. He wanted to leave home and never come back.

He must be really bored if he was missing his foolish brother, who probably died during his service to the Dark Lord, in the middle of the meeting with the Order. Most of the members were attending the meeting, except Dumbledore and Arthur. Molly and Remus were doing most of the talking and they were discussing on Voldemort's moves and his cronies' attack on the Muggles. Sirius thought about his cousins and their spouses who joined the Death-eaters and anger raised in his mind. He would never ever stain his family name, no matter how much he hates them, to lick the boots of some hideous and faceless lunatic. He could not comprehend how Voldermort brainwashed his cousins and brother into joining his insane campaign to purify the wizarding race, letting pure blood rule, when it was no secrets Voldermort was a half-blood, despite being the Slytherin's heir. _Oh right, they are Slytherins._

Sirius turned his eyes and focused on Snape, who was having a rather civil conversation with Remus. His best friend and the Order were too trusting to let Snape into their secret group. He was not convinced when Snape was introduced as a double agent and loyal to the Order. Sirius knew better to trust Snape. Snape was a death-eater, moreover, a member of Voldemort's inner circle. The Head of Slytherin knew too much about the Order and gave too little information about Voldemort's tactics and moves. It was only a matter of time before the snake betrayed all of them.

/

Kagome managed to take a nap on the way to the House of Black. It took them a mere twenty minutes to reach the place by the Knight Bus.

"Who is taking care of the house now?" asked Kagome as her father led her down the street with rows of houses.

"Kreacher, the head of the house elves, I reackon he left the house," answered Regulus.

"Elves?"

"Yes, House-elves are commonly under the employment of wizarding families and magical schools. They help in cleaning and domestic chores."

"How many house elves does grandparents have?"

"We have three house elves before I left home," said Regulus and paused his steps as he took out his wand. "Here we are, this is where I grew up in." With a small wave of his wand, another house numbered 12 appeared in between number 11 and 13.

It was still a wonder to watch her father use his magical wand and perform remarkable magic. Kagome wondered if she would ever learn to use one. Her brother, Souta was going to need one since he was going to enroll into the magical school in Japan. Perhaps she ought to change her mind and enroll into the magical school, so that she could learn to use a wand, just for fun. Who knows, it might come in handy someday.

Her first impression of the house was it looked like a typical old English mansion such as one in the postcard, however it looked neglected and older as the door and windows retained the tradition style unlike the number 11 or 13. Moreover, there were unsteady shadows of lights on the ground floor unlike the bright beam of light emitted from electrical lamps coming from the streetlamps.

"Papa, do you see that?" asked Kagome, referring to the lights on the ground floor.

"Yes, it may be Kreacher," answered Regulus as he conjured a piece of paper and charmed it.

"What are you doing?"

"This is a security system taught to me by your grandfather, see, here is the ground floor and the lights are coming from kitchen area," explained Regulus.

"Do those dots represents the House-elves?"

"Not exactly, the dots represent any living beings and there are too many of them. Kreacher is present though in the storage room," explained Regulus.

"Oh dear, could they be thieve?"

"Quite unlikely, nonetheless, it is best we remain discreet and unseen," said Regulus as he led his daughter to the back of the house and they entered the house through one of the backdoor. The door creaked open and they entered a hallway filled with dust and spider webs. Kagome instantly covered her nose with a handkerchief to prevent herself from breathing in the dust or sneezing. Her father led her to the second floor where they entered one of the emptied room, filled with book shelves, with a reading table and chairs. Kagome guessed this was the study room or the family's library. The room was still dusty and smelled of old stale air.

Regulus placed the transfigured lamp on the table and dusted his shirt. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," said Kagome before she sneezed and quickly muffled it with her handkerchief.

"Do not worry, I charmed this place, we can speak normally here," said Regulus.

Kagome merely nodded as she sneezed again.

"I am going to call Kreacher here. He will tell us about the people in the house," said Regulus. Then he raised his wand and called softly, "Kreacher, come here."

A moment passed before an aged-looking creature, which is smaller than a globin, with spindly arms and legs and pointed, bat-like ears appeared in the room. He was wearing what Kagome thought, an old pillow case or blanket.

"Master Regulus?" said the creature with his high, squeaky voice.

"Yes, it is me, Kreacher," said Regulus as he crouched down and held Kreacher's hand.

Kreacher looked as if he would burst into tears anytime. "Master Regulus is back, Kreacher has missed you!"

"Kreacher, my loyal friend. I have missed you too," said Regulus as he gently rested his other hand on Kreacher's shoulder. "Look at you, Kreacher. You are like a bag of bones. Have you been eating well?"

"Oh Master Regulus is too kind. How could Kreacher bother when mistress and masters were gone?" cried Kreacher, clasping his master's hand.

"Well, it is time we put some meat on your bones," said Regulus and he beckoned Kagome to come forward, "Kagome, this is Kreacher. Kreacher, meet my daughter, Kagome."

"Master Regulus's little one!" exclaimed Kreacher, offering his hand, "Kreacher at your service, Mistress Kagome,"

Kagome took his hand firmly and said, "It is my pleasure to meet you, Kreacher, Papa spoke highly of you."

"Mistress Kagome is kind and good to Kreacher. Kreacher will be nice to Mistress Kagome too," said Kreacher enthusiastically.

"Please just call me Kagome," said Kagome, feeling slightly embarrassed and she could not help but thought of the retainer of the Western Lord.

"Master Regulus's little one is very kind too. Kreacher likes her very much," said Kreacher and he looked at his master expectantly, "What can Kreacher do for Master?"

Regulus's eyes sharpened but his voice remained gentle, "Tell me who those people in this house are and their motives?"

"They are people from the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius Black gave them permission to use the House of Black as Headquarter of the Order," grumbled Kreacher, "Friends of mudbloods and blood-traitors alike threw away things from the House of Black. Mistress is very upset. Please come home, Master Regulus."

"Sirius is in this house?"

"Yes, Sirius Black is living in the House of Black for six months and he is very mean to Kreacher."

"I see. Do not worry, Kreacher. Be patient, my dear friend. I promise to make everything right," said Regulus and he placed comforting hands on the house-elf's shoulder. "Before I leave, can you do something for me?"

"Kreacher will do anything for Master Regulus," said Kreacher passionately as tears welled from his eyes.

"Hush, my friend. Do you still remember the locket? Do you still have it?"

"Oh yes, Kreacher still has the locket," said the house-elf and guilt filled his heart, "Kreacher is so sorry because he was unable to destroy the locket, despite many attempts."

"Please don't feel bad," said Regulus in a gentle tone. "I would like you to retrieve the locket and give it to me. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, of course. Please wait here, Master Regulus. Kreacher will be back in a minute." With that, the house-elf vanished into thin air.

Before Kagome could speak, Regulus stood up and straightened his back, "I know you have a lot of questions but there will be a time to answer them. You do not need to worry about things in the present. We will go back to the hotel once I have the locket."

"Yes, Papa," said Kagome gladly as she already made up her mind to forgo a hot warmth bath and go to bed straight once she reach the hotel.

Kreacher returned quickly and handed a cotton drawstring bag to Regulus, "Here it is, young Master."

Regulus opened the small bag and inspected the locket of heavy gold with a serpentine S in glittering green stone inlay on the front. His face turned grave as he returned the locket into the cotton drawstring bag and placed it safely in his inner pocket. Then he crouched down once again and said, "You did well, Kreacher. I want you to promise not to say anything about our meeting."

Kreacher nodded, "Yes, sir. Will Master Regulus come back to the House of Black?"

"Yes, I will. In fact, very soon," answered Regulus.

"Kreacher will wait for the return of Master Regulus and his little one," said Kreacher, his mood lightened even though he was bidding goodbye his master whom he had not seen for a long time.

"Good night and do not worry too much, Kreacher."

Kreacher did not follow them out of the backdoor but stayed in the room. As they exited the house and began walking round the house to the streets, Kagome began to dream of the nice soft bed. Finally, she is going to bed, or so she thought for there was a big black dog blocking their way near the front gate. Kagome paused her steps, unsure of the way to handle situation. The dog looked aggressive with its bright eyes shining brightly under the street lamps. Could the day get any longer?

She was relieved when her father merely continued his steps and stopped a few inches in front of the big black dog.

"Do you miss me, Siri?" said Regulus.

For a moment, Kagome thought the dog named Siri would come jumping and licking her father like any dogs which recognized their long lost master. Instead the black dog started growing taller, stretching and transformed into a man, looking akin to her father but older with more sharpen looks and messy hair.

"Who are you? How dare you step into the House of Black with that face?" said the dog man.

"I doubt you would forget your own brother after so many years, Siri," said Regulus, hiding his surprise well.

"I don't believe you, show your face, imposter," snarled her uncle, as Kagome learnt, pointing his wand at her father.

"He is Master Regulus!" the voice of Kreacher unexpectedly answered. The house-elf must have followed to see them out.

Sirius voice wavered, "Impossible! You are supposed to be dead."

"No one curses Master Regulus!" shouted Kreacher vehemently as he rushed passed Kagome and stood in front of Regulus, shielding his master.

Ignoring Kreacher, Sirius continued to glare at his brother and demanded, "What the hell are you doing here? Where have you been all this time?"

"No one shouts at Master Regulus," reprimanded Kreacher, stamping his feet to emphasis.

"Shut up, Kreacher!" said Sirius.

"Won't, won't! Kreacher will not take orders from nasty Master Sirius when good Master Regulus is back."

"Kreacher, that's enough! Go away and leave us alone!" said Sirius irritated.

"Nasty brat, Kreacher belongs to the House of Black. Kreacher won't leave if Master Regulus wants me to stay," retorted Kreacher.

Regulus decided to intervene, knowing fully well what would happen if he did not do so. "Kreacher, my friend, please, it is best if I speak to Sirius alone," said Regulus.

"Yes, sweet Master," said Kreacher as he reluctantly returned to the house, not before he gave Sirius a nasty glare.

Sirius snarled and turned his attention back to his long estranged brother and said, "So 'the better son' decided to come home?"

"Oh, why is the 'shame of Black's blood' doing here instead of in Azkaban?" retorted Regulus evenly.

"I am innocent. It was one of your bloody Death Eaters who murdered the Muggles," defended Sirius.

"Is that so? For one who is so proud of his house, I must applaud what an honorable and loyal friend you have made in Gryffindor," said Regulus in a mocking tone.

"Your Slytherin friends are not any better. Bunch of mini death-eaters, Voldermort's lap-dogs!"

Kagome almost gasped at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. At least, there was something she could agree with her uncle. She focused her attention back on the hostile siblings and before Regulus could retort, two figures appeared, rushing towards them.

"Sirius! Are you alright? Who are you talking to? We heard shouting," said one of the man who has light brown hair, He has scars cutting across his face. "We are worried. You have not come back when the meeting continues after the small break."

"I am fine, Remus. I was about to go back when I found him," said Sirius.

"Severus Snape," greeted Regulus when he recognized the other man, wondering what he was doing with the Order of Phoenix.

"It's been a while, Regulus Black," answered Snape smoothly, not giving away any emotions. Kagome thought he looked too serious, like he was wearing a mask.

"Regulus Black? He is your brother?" said Lupin, vaguely remembering the younger brother of his friend who was sorted into Slytherin years ago.

"Unfortunately," answered Sirius sarcastically and demanded, "So, answer the question. What are you doing here in my house, Reg?"

Regulus scoffed, "Your house? You ran away, Siri. According to both father's and mother's latest will, they left nothing for you. Nothing at all. In fact, you are a disowned member of the House of Black."

"And they left something for their supposed dead son?"

"Quite right. As I am very much alive and the last legal living male heir to the House of Black. The inheritance of the Black naturally fall to me or any children I have."

"You despicable lying Death Eater," said Sirius heatedly as he pressed the wand dangerously close to Regulus's chest. "I would not have you manipulate the Black's inheritance and use them to do whatever horrendous deeds. I rather have you arrested!"

Regulus remained unfazed, "Don't call me that, blood traitor. You are even more delusions than ever. The Ministry cannot arrest me, for I have done no wrong."

"They arrested me and locked me up! I don't see why they won't do the same to you!"

"They can't. And for a man who has been hiding inside his mother's house for six months, surely a change of place is welcomed."

"Darn you. I will gladly leave this bloody house!" said Sirius, sinking the wand into his brother's flesh.

Then, Lupin gripped onto Sirius's arm and lowered it to stop his friend from doing something he would regret later, saying, "Sirius, you know you can't do that."

Kagome, who have drowned the arguments between the adults, cursed silently when her nose began to itch and she had the sudden urge to sneeze. And she did. Immediately, four pairs of eyes turned to her, two pairs appeared equally surprised to find her presence behind Regulus while the other two remained equally neutral.

Sirius was the first to speak as he crossed his arms, "Oh? She is a gold digger, isn't she? Is that why you are so adamant of inheriting the galleons and properties the House of Black? Shame on you."

Kagome was shocked by the words and look to her father, whom she had never seen so angry before.

Regulus's face was white with pure rage but unlike Sirius, he did not raise his voice and spoke, "Shame on you! I can see years of imprisonment and time for reflections has not change you for a better man, Sirius. Speak one more unkind word about my daughter and I will make sure you are back to the rotten cell, spending your life reflecting and having tea with the Dementors."

"She is a Black?" said Lupin, looking closely at the young girl who looked to be in her teens.

"Thank you very much for pointing out the obvious, Remus. If Sirius is more observant and not speak before he thinks as he has a tendency to do so, he would have notice the uncanny resemblance of this young lady to the Black's family," said Snape slickly.

Meanwhile, Sirius indeed regretted for not having an ounce of patience when he was angry. "Shut up Sniverllus. As if you know. Regulus would have married very young to have such a grown up daughter."

"Clearly, you made quite an impression. I wonder if the phrase 'look up to your elders' applies to you anymore?" responded Snape.

Regulus, who ushered his daughter closer, smiled as he heard Snape's words. How he have missed his friend's subtle humor and manner of speech.

Pulling Sirius attention back to the newcomers, Lupin said, "Sirius, I am sure you want to make amends to your introduction." Then he held out his hand and introduced himself. "I am Remus Lupin, pleased to meet you."

"Kagome Lucretia Black," said Kagome, introducing her official wizard name for the first time and shook Remus's hand, "Pleased to meet you too."

"I apologize, it is very rude of me to speak of you like that," said Sirius. "I am Uncle Sirius to you but I prefer if you call me Sirius."

"Pleased to meet you, Sirius," said Kagome, feeling awkward for she was raised to respect her elders and not call them by their first name. She placed her arms around her father for support and reassurance.

"Wonderful. A queer name you have, Kagome but I am glad you are not named after my mother," said Sirius.

"Why not?"

"Wait till you meet her," answered Sirius vaguely.

"I was told Grandma passed away."

"Only her body wasted away, the woman would never leave the House of her fathers," said Sirius.

"You mean I can see her?" said Kagome keenly.

Sirius looked at her in disbelief, "Good heavens! You are actually eager to meet the old hag-I mean, your grandmother! Merlin's know how ecstatic she would be when she meets you."

"I am pleased to know you actually care," said Regulus, addressing his brother. "I assure you there are no hidden reasons not to name my daughter after mother."

"I cared nothing about the superficial old woman or the old man," said Sirius annoyed.

"So says the ungrateful son living under the roofs of his parents," said Regulus.

"That's quite enough, don't you think?" said Lupin, cutting in the conversation. "We are still in the midst of a meeting. We should go back, the others will worry and I believe Arthur just arrived."

Indeed, another man of similar stature as Remus was walking towards the house.

"Good evening," Arthur greeted the members of the Order. Then he spotted two unfamiliar faces among the group. "Did I miss anything?"

"Meet my brother and niece, Arthur," said Sirius in a dull tone and Regulus introduced himself and his daughter shortly after with a formal handshake.

"It is freezing out here. Shall we go in to the house? I made it just in time to not miss the whole meeting, I hope," said Arthur.

"Yes, the others are still in the house."

"Are you serious? Regulus is not joining the meeting, he has heard enough," said Sirius, earning uncertain looks from the members of the Order.

"Actually we will take our leave now," said Regulus.

Sirius glared at his brother and said, "Leaving so soon to crawl back to your master? You think you can just leave after knowing about the Order, Reg?"

"I do not answer to you or anyone, Siri. And for the last time, I am _the_ Black Heir and the master of the house. You and your allies ought to be worried about trespassing on other's property," said Regulus.

Arthur and Lupin tensed at the proclamation, evidently worried about the new threat to the Order.

"If you are not my brother, I'd ripped you apart," snarled Sirius.

"How comforting," said Regulus curtly and he led his daughter out of the front gate, "It is a pleasure to meet you all and good evening."

/

A/N Thank you for all your wonderful support for reading. And many thanks to those who left a review. :D I tried my best so forgive me if some characters seemed OOC to you. I wrote how I interpreted and imagined the characters would act in those situation.


End file.
